The Real Me
by bb-s
Summary: There is a new transfer student to the Konoha High school.His name is Uzumaki Naruto or is he really? And why do all his potential matches,Sasuke,Gaara,Neji,Sakura,Ino and Hinata also present here? warning ooc and shounen ai. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 the new guy

Fanfiction of Naruto: The Real Me.

Written by: Bubblebears

Edit by: Neko-chan

Disclamation: Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning: It's AU + OOC and Shounen-ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Pairing?Naru

Summary: There is a new transfer student to the Konoha High School. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, or is he really?

Chapter 1: New guy.

The room was elegant yet comfortable in the light blue shade, complete with the luxury furniture. The house or more like the large old manor, with the legend, lived by the anonymous of the old clan. One which was well known around the Japan but held their secrets. No one really knew whom the direct heir was even the relative clan leader only met the heir once for there own selection, or the time when the heir was chosen. Still they never saw their superior's face because he always stayed behind the curtain and after the last master perished everything became quiet about the accident and the heir was kept out of any society demand. However the clan business was still flowing continually without difficulty and rapidly grew more stable. Strange as it sounded, the representation of the heir was the old secretary lady of his late father. She came and went as she pleased and made everything in order, from the heir. However many still wondered where was the heir, who once was known as a genius and gifted child for everything he was born into.

--------------------------

Konoha High school was the well known school for any children but mostly those children came from the high status or genius or gifted upon their birth. The one who had own the status of the prince of the school was known by the family name of the Uchiha. Not only they did always had have the good look quality, but they're complete with the genius gene. It made girls absolutely crazy about him, but the guys always had the cold attitude and emotionless façade on. Every other person knew about him or his family name at least. He lived with his brother and was a good model student for teachers but nothing more out of that. He didn't like to associate with any one and most likely wanted to keep by himself. Still girls followed him around and declared their love for him shamelessly, but he ignored it with practical ease.

Sasuke walked straight to his room never once taking interest in any girls that was sending him seducing glance or calling his name. He never felt any thing for them only the annoying feeling that grew more and more on his nerve these days. He didn't know why his brother requested him to learn things from here. The school was boring. The people was annoying and last but not lease there was nothing here that could held his interest for even a little moment. He sighed and gracefully sat on his seat and just waited for their teacher to come to chase away the chatty girls around him.

"Did you know I hear that there is a new transfer student today?"

"Really! I hope he is going to be a handsome one."

"Well. I hope so too but maybe she is a girl."

"Nani? Maybe she is but let just hope she is not."

_New student. Strange I didn't know that this school accepts a new one in the middle of the years. _

---------------------------

The teacher opened the door and pleasingly smiled at his students who quieted down immediately when they saw him and the one behind him. Girls quickly scrambled to their seats and sent him a curious look.

"Good morning students, today we have a new transfer student. He is from the old private school from Kyoto so I hope you to become good friends with him."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you all."

-------------------------------------

This day turned to be more interest than he had first thought. The new student held many girls interest for the first glimpse of his good looks, but after he began to talk non-stop and showed his obviously loud stupidity act, girls began to turn away and kept a distance from him. Girls rejected him, but guys accepted him for his cheerful personality. Kiba looked happy at the new guy and they kept accompany each other everywhere even Shikamaru was more alert than he normally showed. He didn't talk much with the new guy but also keep accompany him. The day turned more interesting when the principle called for Naruto in the afternoon. He almost looked startled for a second when the called was announcing and then frowning before it turned to the go-lucky kind of attitude face. Naruto left quickly and didn't return for any class after that. Sasuke didn't know why he kept looking and noticed Naruto, but he just felt like he needed to watch him somehow. It didn't escape him either that whenever the teacher asked him any questions he always answered them wrong but on his notes, appeared the right answers.

---------------------------------------------

The next few days turned out to be boring again when the new guy did nothing more that could arouse suspicion until a week later when something happened suddenly in the middle of the math class. There was someone's phone ringing loudly, interrupting the teacher. The teacher was more than eager to punish the one whose phone was ringing. Many students touched their phone to make sure that it was not belong to them when suddenly Naruto just got up, apologized and excused himself from the room.

Ten minutes later he returned with the sheepish guilty grin but it changed immediately to blank when the teacher said he has the detention with him this evening. No one expected him to argue with the teacher. Well they might expect him to whine, but not seriously bargain with the angry teacher.

"I'm sorry Sensei, could you please make it tomorrow?"

The room became death quiet after his request.

The atmosphere became tenser every minute the teacher kept glaring at him who still looked kind of blankly back.

"Uzumaki, I didn't request you to be there but I am order you to be there at this evening and that's the end of it." The teacher said in an angry control voice. He almost turned back to the blackboard when he thought that the student wouldn't dare to protest anymore.

"Sensei, I'm sorry I won't be here this evening, I am needed elsewhere but tomorrow I will serve my detention." Naruto retorted back in the clam commanding voice that no one in this room ever heard him used before.

The teacher completely lost to his anger but tried to compose his action.

"Then you will serve it for a week and I mean starts from this day."

Naruto sighed loudly that made the teacher triumph smirked, and the students who were eager to see the fight longer were a bit disappointed. The teacher's smirk became foul when Naruto looked back with determined and said in a strong voice.

"If I can do all of the question on the board correctly will you let me starts my detention tomorrow?"

The teacher sent him an evil, gleaming look before said in a sickly sweet, coated voice.

"Well, if that is your last retort then I will give you a chance Uzumaki, but if you can't then it will be a whole month for the detention and it starts today."

Naruto nodded his head while people around the room sent him many varying looks. One was sympathy, one was eager, one was curious, one was wonder and many ones mixed of them all. Naruto proudly walked straight to the board and began his answering not ten minutes after he finished them all and stood quietly for the teacher to check for the answer.

The sound of the ringing stated that it was the end of the lesson but no one moved, and the teacher still didn't turn back from the board and announced the outcome either. After the ringing quieted down, the teacher collected his things and slowly walked out of the room and said nothing. The students in the room looked expectedly at the blond who still stood at the front of the room. He turned back with a cheeky grin and a v sign before walked back to his table with the go-lucky attitude again.

"How can you answer all of that Naruto, I thought you signed your own death when you daring him like that?"

Naruto just gave him a wide stupid grin and said in a nonchalant voice.

"Don't you know I am the luckiest boy who can guess anything right."

"Oh be serious Naruto. Don't give me shitty an answer."

Naruto swept his eyes around the room quickly and couldn't help the mentally loud sighted when he could tell that every people in this room are openly spying on their conversation. He caught the intent staring onyx eyes of one of his classmate too intent for his own comfort so he quickly turned away and looked at Shikamaru expectedly. Shikamaru mumbled quietly before decided to give a little help.

"This is so troublesome, Kiba I gave him answers."

Kiba swiftly turned his attention to his other friend and practically gleefully shouted.

"I know you would be the one behind this. It won't be any strange that you could breathe through those questions in a second."

Naruto surveyed the room quickly and when he saw no one look interesting at him again he mouthed to his childhood friend quietly and gave him a gratitude smile.

_I owe you one, Shika. _

Naruto didn't notice when one of his classmate caught the quiet words he sent to his friend.

-------------------------

I was hoping that someone enjoys this and reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 the strange occurence

Fanfiction of Naruto: The Real Me.

Written by: Bubblebears

Edit by: Neko-chan.

Disclamation: Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning: It's AU + OOC and Shounen-ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Pairing?Naru

Summary: There is a new transfer student to the Konoha High School. His name is Uzumaki Naruto or is he really?

Chapter 2: The strange occurrence.

The next few days after Naruto argued with the math teacher found the old math teacher retired from his teaching career. No one really cared for this teacher because he was the old grumpy and liked to punish his student for nothing. Students hated him and vise versa. However no one ever stood against him before except this new boy, Uzumaki Naruto.

This news made generally student happy, but made one of the boys more suspicion of this new transfer one. And because of the teacher's odd sudden retirement, Naruto didn't need to continue his useless detention either.

The talk quieted down completely when the new teacher came. He looked young around his middle twenty, kind brown eyes with a scare across his nose and the gentle voice.

"Hello, my name is Umino Iruka and I'm your new teacher."

Many girls swooned at him and the guys looked happy for their new replacement teacher except one who looked a bit angry and annoyed but no one took notice.

----------------

At lunch time, Sasuke skillfully escaped his stalking fan girls and got to one of the usually empty room around this time which was art old class room. He sat and looked at the view from the window and lost in the calm atmosphere, before suddenly he heard an echo. It was a loud step that sounded suspicious like heading here so with instinct he hid behind the teacher table and waited with a dreadful feeling.

_Don't let it be any fan girls._

He held his breath when he heard the door opened and some one sat on the table that he hid himself with. His eyes widened when he recognized the other voice.

"What are you doing here?"

No one answered him but what Sasuke didn't see was the questioned guy shamefully looking down to the floor.

Naruto sighed when he saw his old mentor, friend and bodyguard looked down with the reasonable that he knew to well.

"I am not angry, I'm just annoyed that you didn't believe that I could properly take care of myself."

"But it's not that Naruto-sama, I just worry."

"Since when you are not worried, Iruka." Naruto sent him a teasing smile.

Iruka could only smile back at his young master who was trying to look imitating enough to scold him with dancing blue eyes.

"Well, how could I not worry about you Naruto-sama since you are a child, you always manage to get yourself in the trouble every time no one looks over you?"

"But that happened when I was a very young and very little kid but now I'm all grow up." Naruto reasonably retorted back with a pretended whinny tone.

Iruka smiled at his childish act. "Yes, but we still worry."

"We?" Naruto narrowed his eyes immediately when he caught his guard made a slip tongue.

Iruka chuckled dryly and tried to change the topic but he knew how much his young master stubbornness streak deeply ran and with the sharp mind of his, it was not possible to escape this interrogation which was going to come.

"We? Iruka." Naruto commandingly required.

_I'm sorry Tsunade-san._

"Tsunade-san is very worry when you decided to come here all alone."

"Don't be ridiculous, Iruka."

"Alone? I know when she agreed to fulfill my odd desire before accepting the role, there is going to be something strange about it. I let her to choose the school but really Old pervert as the principle and then Shikamaru, what more? Umm, I don't know, you. Now is that sound alone for you, Iruka. Not to mention Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Haruno and Sabaku? " Asked Naruto in the quiet, smooth, dangerous under line tone.

"Tsunade-san explained that you didn't want any one to know about your background profile so the only school that would accept you is Konoha High, which won't require any of that information because Jiraiya can accept you with his decision base alone."

"That I know, Iruka. What about Shikamaru, you and the lot of my potential matches then?"

"Shikamaru-kun and your potential proposals are already attendants here, we didn't do anything and I was asked because Jiraiya-san didn't have time to look for any new qualified teacher yet."

"Too convenient aren't you. Everything is so fit when suddenly the old math teacher who stands against me was fired and then he asked you to be the temporary replacement."

The discussion was suddenly cut off when they heard a girl opened the door and quickly apologized and ran off when she felt the tension in the air.

"May be I'm not make my order clear enough for Tsunade-baachan, aren't I, Iruka."

"Naruto-sama…"

"Don't. Not now, Iruka. I'm going to be late for my afternoon class."

Sasuke slowly stood up for the uncomfortable position he had hid himself in. He stretched his stiff muscles and dusted his clothing off before looking at the door, in which the two people just departed from.

_He is really interesting, isn't he? Naruto Uzumaki._

-

----

--------------------

Thank you for everyone who reading this and review.

Especially

Hanamori Akarui : Oh!how did you know it is going to be Sasunaru? ;D and yes I think it's going to be this pairing too if you keep reading of course,thanks.

Kakashi-FotJNB :Sorry for the spelling error i don't have any excuse except I am not use English as my first language though but I will try to check it more carefully the next time.Thanks for telling me of my mistake and give me the most excellent idea about the beta reader so if anyone interest then please help me. Oh and another sorry for confusing you with Kiba name.

teen13 : Thanks for reviewing any way and hope you are continue to read this.

yamanana : I love mysterious Naruto a lot too and Sorry for make you confusing about Kiba's name.

Yum2 : Sorry for my big mistake that lead you misunderstood one charactor so far.He is the same old Kiba Inuzuka.And now I already correct my first chapter for this inconvenient for all my readers.


	3. Chapter 3 meet your fiancees

Fanfiction of Naruto: The Real Me.

Written by: Bubblebears

Edit by: Neko-chan

Disclamation: Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning: It's AU + OOC and Shounen-ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Pairing?Naru

Summary: There is a new transfer student to the Konoha High School. His name is Uzumaki Naruto or is he really?

Chapter 3: Meet your fiancées.

Sasuke yawned for the fifth time at this ungodly early hour, he didn't know why his brother suddenly required his presence. Not that he minded to meet his brother, but it was too early for his brain to function property, which made him more grumpy than usual. The servants stayed as far as they could from him. He yawned for the sixth time when he finally reach his brother study door. He knocked two times and didn't wait for any answer before open the door and stride in there.

"You called, Aniki?"

"Good morning to you too, Ototo." Itachi greeted his brother quietly.

He looked at his little brother fascinated when the other began to slumber on the comfortable couch.

"Sasuke you know it's not proper for the Uchiha to slumber in the presence of anyone," Itachi chided lightly.

"Well, you are not anyone anyway." Sasuke sleepy replied back.

Itachi smile softly at his brother and couldn't help to be worry for his brother reaction to the request or make it an order from the main clan.

"Sasuke, do you know what tomorrow is?" Itachi asked smoothly.

Sasuke opened his eyes with confusion clearly shining before it turned into the playful ones.

"Why of course Aniki, it is Sunday. Do you work so much that you even forgot the date?"

"That's mean you didn't remember."

Sasuke frowned when he heard his brother serious retort.

"Remember what?"

"It the heir's birthday, Ototo."

"So what?"

"Tsunade-hime required your presence this time. No more skipping, Sasuke or she will hunt you down personally."

Sasuke sent his brother skeptically look before nodded his head and went back to his bed chamber.

_That's name sounds familiar, but where?_

-------------------

"Haishi-sama." The youth bowed respectfully at his elder.

"Neji, this Sunday is the heir's fifteen year old birthday and Tsunade-hime requests you and Hinata to accompany me to go to the party."

Neji looked surprised at the news, but his composure back to his cool act quickly before he left the room.

He knew about the contract that state about the rule from the clan. The main clan, which is Kasama clan, has all the power over their relative clan, which is the Uchiha, the Hyuuga, and the Sabaku clan. Then there is more a weaker clan like Inuzuka, Yamanaka, and Haruno. And their heir needed to engage to one of them before acceptance to be their master. It's the old tradition. Everyone that was invited to the party of the heir fifteen birthday have potential to be the heir betroth except the leader of other clan who was invited to be the witness of this incident. He felt a bit excited about the mysterious heir but isn't he once heard from Hiashi-sama that their heir was a boy?

------------------------

Sabaku Gaara is someone to be seen generally as a dangerous person because of his cold attitude and ruthless decision. He is the youngest of the three Sabaku family. His older brother held the title of their leader clan but inside of the family, it was known that he was the one whose decision was to be the last of any important subject on the clan. He is smart, attractive and could be chosen for the title of the prince at the Konoha High equally to Uchiha Sasuke but because at the first day he entered there only was one sentence was said in his frosty threatening voice and the students became fearful of him.

_Do you want to be killed if not stay away from me? _

After that girls stayed away as far as they possible could, guys wary and fearful him. He didn't care and found it to be more to his liking, when his reputation became more and more of fear by anyone.

Gaara reread the letter for the second time when his brother gave it to him.

"Why did they request me and not only Temari?"

Kankuro only shook his head.

"I have no idea, Gaara but the letter says that Temari and you can accompany me so that means it maybe the heir, just might want to know about us or maybe you in this case."

The only answer he received was the unreadable frost green eyes before his brother swept out of the room.

--------------------

Kiba practically shouted when his father told him about the meaning behind the mysterious heir gathering letter.

"What? But you told me he is a boy? How could he invite me? I won't be any one wife's father."

"You can not decline the directed order Kiba, if he want you to be his betrothed then it is the blessing of our clan however I don't think he would be blind enough to choose you so don't worry, Tsunade-hime just make it a fair game for every branch clan to have a chance that's all."

Kiba grinned widely at his father's explanation but when his brain actually processed the meaning behind all of those words his father already escaped far enough to not be in the range that screaming could surely make him deaf.

"Father."

---------------------

Yamanaka resident is the old manner house that surround by many types of beautiful flowers. The mother like to gardening by herself. She liked to spend her free time in there with her daughter and sometimes her husband who was usually busy with his business. The garden is beyond beautiful words to describe. It looked heavenly to anyone that ever saw the flowers. This afternoon is like many times that the family like to enjoy their time for the quiet tea in the garden. The father who usually absent now sipped his tea carefully while observing his daughter with the sharp eyes. His daughter is growing up well. And he felt very proud of her. Brave but not bold. Sweet, but not weak, obedient, but did not follow with blind eyes. The only thing that was absent for his almost perfect daughter's life is the one who will always stand beside her, protect her when he is not there. He smiled when he remembered the content of the letter, someone who, surely, could take care of his precious daughter.

------------------------------

Sakura almost fainted on her own feet when she finished the letter. Not because she was sad or heart broken because of it. You could say that it was opposite from those feelings, she was just so excited and very glad that she was invited in the heir party. If it's not because she have very good manner for her lady status, she would shout and skip and dance like crazy for this most precious news. Not only she held the reputation for the potential betroth to the mysterious heir but she could use this news to her advantage and make Sasuke to finally realize his feeling for her when he will surely felt jealous for this news and then propose to her before the mysterious heir did. She giggled madly when she daydreamed about two very wanted bachelors fighting over her.

----------------------------------------------

Thank you anyone who is reading this and review

especially

horsegirl : Hope this is another chapter that you will like and review.

AngelAriel : Yes.(I know you know so give you a wink too.) And about the question,I think I already give you a hint about the fourth and well maybe there are going to be ShikaNaru but for the other I'm not sure maybe a hint of GaaNa as well but not that kind of way.

Sadistic Kakashi-FotJNB : I know you know and we know so I just want to thank you again nee.See you soon.

chichi : Really it have a potentail,I'm so glad and about the grammar, this chap have been beta by Neko-chan.Hope it now improve a lot.

Potter's Wifey : To the point but I'm so happy with it.Thanks.

haunting hanyou : Ur..well I think Tsunade san is more a principle material than Jiraiya too but I gave you a hint in chap first what Tsunade already is.

Yum2 : No it is a big deal and I felt really responsible for my error grammar and name spelling too.So if you still find any where that is not correct tell me,I don't mind and I will try to correct them later but now I have a beta so I hope there is not much mistake. About the school Uniform umm I think maybe it up to anyone who like to imagine anything you like So have any suggestion? And you will see that Itachi didn't kill anyone in his clan but they die because of the accident. Oh and about Iruka and Kakashi well our though must be the same.;D

makacatori : Feel a bit guilty that this chapter has no Naruto in here it more a filler piece.Hope you still enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 4 Birthday party

Fanfiction of Naruto : The real me.

Written by : Bubblebears

Important note : **Un-beta version**

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shonen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Paring ?Naru

Summary : There is a new transfer student to the Konoha High school.His name is Uzumaki Naruto or is he really?

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Birthday party.

"Welcome to Rasengan's manor, I hope you all have an easy travel trip."

Tsunade pleasingly gazed around the hall quietly. Checked for every people she decided to invite for the heir and mentally nodded to herself when she saw everyone presently there even the dissocial two, Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku Gaara who usually decline to come for any clan gathering. Everyone look pleasant especially the girls who were invite to this special incident. She gave them an encouraging smile while inside she chuckled evilly when she knew about the whole contract which never stated that the fiancée must be the opposite gender contrasting to population's believe, the contract only had one rule which was the heir must be the one who decided to choose their fiancée when he reach fifteen. That's why she invited who she suppose could at lease gain some interest from the heir.

She smiled sadly when she thought of the heir's expression when he first knew about this rule. He looked so defeat but serious at the same time when he found no way to directly slip out of it however he can be sly when that brat really wanted to be. The scroll never stated that he need to engage immediately when he reached fifteen so at lease he had the whole year to choose whoever he want. And he just looked really ecstasy happy when he could finally went out of this compound and explored the world like he always wanted after reached those time line aged which another rule written by the old master. Tsunade cleared her throat loudly to gain all of the guest attention.

"The party will be begin at seven in this evening before that you can rest in your room for a while from the long trip that you all came from."

---------------------

Sasuke looked boring out of his mind when he reached the guest room. One of the servant leaded them here and he saw that other clan was also leading somewhere for their room. The manor was beyond the word large could describe but not much fascinate him. It's big, luxury but don't look lively. It held the atmosphere of cold and dark surrounding like his mansion. He looked out of the large window and couldn't help to admire the beautiful nature outside. Yes, inside it look just like the simple estate but outside it look lively with the beautiful garden.

"Aniki, could I explore outside a little before pretending to be a qualified good little fiancé soon to be?" Asked Sasuke in a sarcastic tone.

Itachi just smirked at his brother before nodded his head to give permission.

"Yes, but don't forget to come and change before the party begin."

-----------------------

"Uchiha."

"Sabaku,Hyuuga."

Sasuke greeted the two boys when he saw them were sitting and drinking the afternoon tea quietly with each other in the garden.

"I didn't think you would come." Stated Gaara to no one particular.

"Well,what about you?" Sasuke replied back nonchalantly.

"The letter."

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulder while said. "Same here."

Neji didn't say anything because he knew these two's reputation who never show up at any gathering ceremony even if it was their clan leader's order however this was not the same thing because if you ever refused to do any thing from the main clan personally order it could mean that you are the betrayer and going to be disinherited from your own clan as soon as possible or the clan need to responsible for your action and that will lead to the clan's destruction for their business and everything that their ever own. The three sipped the tea quietly when there was a loud shouting from another direction which brought the ninja bodyguards around the ground to be seen a second before they mysteriously disappear. It was not strange because they knew that they were in the Kasama clan's property which normally held the bodyguards around and with the news of the party for the heir. It could only mean more triple security and don't forget about the heir personally group of the best ninjas whose only belong to the heir and only listen for the heir's order.

Not long before they heard the embarrass laugh of the loud boy who accidentally fell in to the pond by his own fault.

"Hey do you mind if I joy you guys?" Kiba enthusiastically asked and when he received none of the negative or even positive one. He gave them a wide grin, shook his wetness before took one of the chairs and talked.

"You know you three still look stiff as always, loosen a bit guy it is a party not a serious business gathering or the traditional one."

Kiba looked around the three boys who simply professionally ignored him.

"Won't you all a bit excite that finally we could meet the heir?"

Silent and the lifted of one eyebrow from each of two boys while the last one still sip the tea like there was no one there beside him.

"What a boring group, Geeze, see you later then."

Kiba quickly took his leave.

-----------------------------------

While the boys (except one who decide to take the less of the time in napping.) had their peace in sipping the afternoon tree and admired the surrounding while also lost in their thought, all of the girls simply try herself to be look the best and dashing for this evening.

-----------------------

When the sun was slowly setting down, the boys begin to retreat for their own chamber preparing for this night while all the girls already to face the melodramatic party.

The party began at the same time Tsunade-hime told them. The party was simple yet elegant but the climax was still not coming yet because the heir still didn't appear then when the clock struck at nine. The light began to dim and someone walked in with proud and steady steps. But there were all disappoint when they saw that his face was hidden behind the elegant fan which paint with the old symbolic of the nine tails fox and the kanji that could translate into wind. Everyone bowed low when the heir walk pass through them except one whose interest was perk up when the heir walk pass him and he could smell the light sent of the wild flower that lay in the back of the garden. The smell of the light sweetness and the nature convert with someone personal sense that make this sent more unique. The sent that make him inwardly stop and stood still in stupor and his breath caught in his throat when his eyes crash with the sky blue ones. His head was automatically jerk up and his eyes held more suspicion when he could remember whose sent this belong to when he actually caught it by surprise a few days ago at school when someone ran into him. Not long before the heir take his respectful position behind the curtain. Everyone anxiously waiting for the heir to open this grand ceremony with anticipates and they can not help to hide their curious about the heir mysterious and still secretive look. The moment still and the silent continue. No one really know what to do until Tsunade whose vein throb painfully on her head decide to remind the brat of his duty. She coughed a bit before said in a hidden annoy yet affectionate voice. "Kasama-sama." They couldn't see the heir smirk behind the curtain but clearly heard him reply in an affectionate voice for his represent. "Tsunade."

"I'm glad that you could all come here. We all know why this gathering was required so not to make it more boring…."

Every girls held their breath for this was a moment in their life while all of the boys looked surprise at the heir bluntness.

"Let's end the party and you all can go home now."

Everyone in the room blinked stupidly even Tsunade-hime who after had gained her wit back fully yet in some part of her heart she already anticipate this move since his reply whose normally would be more like obaa chan but she just ignore it and assume that because of the ceremony, suddenly with a scold and murderous expression on her face storm inside the curtain and in the next moment the curtain was rip apart when someone was throw away like a ball but the person certainly role himself back and land on the floor gracefully.

Tsunade approached the figure with the mask on threateningly.

"Where is he?" She said in a dark smooth low tone while her eyes sorely blazing with furious.

The figure emotionless eyes betrayed nothing of his amusement inside.

"He left a message for you Tsunade-san."

Tsunade face became darken, and her stand only screamed that she want to break some thing soon or someone going to die in a painful death.

"Sai." She gritted her teeth with this warning words when she saw the other uncaring for her reaction and didn't look like to continue his speech soon.

"He said Pay back is a bitch, isn't it Tsunade- baa chan."

Before there was going to be a scene more violent than rating T, Sai immediately disappear and left the furious Tsunade behind with their gaping guesses of the turn of this unfortunate event.

----------------------------------

Every fiancées to be were immediately sent away for their own home while the clan leader required the explanation for this unexpected occurrence. They were all received the answer of the loop hole in the old law which only motivate them more to tire this wild heir down for his genius, power, fortune and his bloodline.

----------------------------------

For my reader,

I'm sorry that it has been so long since the last update. I and my beta has been busy and will continue to do so and I don't won't to bother her too much so it may have lot of error but I decide to update it nontheless and the next chapter has been finished already. But i'm not so sure about posting it without correction first.What do you all think? Let's me know please.

And Thank you for all of my kind reviewers.Sorry i'm in a hurry,next time I will try to answer to all of you.

Rice-Ball247

Tsukishiro

zetsuae

onegai-onegai

Potter's Wifey

Sadistic Kakashi-FotJNB

makacatori

Yum2

DarkRavie

yumekomaiden418


	5. Chapter 5 Monday after

Fanfiction of Naruto : The real me.

Written by : Bubblebears

Important note : Un-beta version

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Paring : SasuNaru ?Naru

Summary : There is a new transfer student to the Konoha High school. His name is Uzumaki Naruto or is he really?

Chapter 5 Monday after.

In the Konoha hight school, normally they would never had any chance to see this group sit together before because they were too individual for their own character and each had a bit or very of anti society type of blood. One is Uchiha Sasuke. Another is Hyuuga Neji and the other is Sabaku Gaara. Not that they were intent on meeting each other at the first place but with the kind of strange happening yesterday when they saw each other a moment ago in the cafeteria they just chose to sit at the same table. They didn't discuss anything just greeted the other and then ate their lunch quietly. Everything was perfectly still until someone accidentally drop their drink on one of them. The culprit one scolded darkly at his friend who playfully shoved him too roughly and made him drop the drink before he turned back to the unlucky person and met with the focus dark eyes of his classmate. He hurriedly yet politely apologies but Sasuke only grunted and mumbled not quiet enough that the other wouldn't hear.

"Stupid."

"Hey I already said sorry, jerk."

They were glaring at each other hotly when the same friend who was the cause of this trouble laughed silly at his unfortunate friend.

"Shut up, Mute."

Kiba coughed and tried to hold his laugh but fell miserable when again some one shoved his unfortunate friend who stumbled forwards and kissed the ice prince Sasuke in front of every student in the cafeteria.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt the soft contact at his lip and the same reaction was happen to Sasuke,too.

They immediately sprang back from the other when their shock fade away and they both furiously rubbed their lip with their back hand.

Naruto stared in horror before left abruptly while Sasuke only was glaring dagger at his back however when the day went on the only thing he could think of was.

_His lip is so soft and taste exactly almost like the rich dark chocolate that I want to taste more._

_--------------------_

Everything turned out to be as normal as it used to be only that now there was the hottest news of the archrival for the school. One Uzumaki Naruto the daring transfer student who stood up for the late math teacher and the ice prince of the School, Uchiha Sasuke.

They fought like cat and dog whenever they met each other and no teacher around and when they just passed in the corridor you could clearly heard there bickering insulting while most of the girls in this school now slowly but surely was turning to be Naruto's enemy despite many guys secretively support and cheered him on about the downfall of the Uchiha. Only Kiba and Shikamaru was still openly hanging around him. He never thought that the result of the quarrel would be like this. Most of the students turned their back to him even some teachers pretended that they didn't see it because they were all scare of the Uchiha name. Really this was suck, he just want to be like a normal boy for a while then suddenly he was shoved to be the outcast because of the Uchiha bastard. How absorb could this turn out to be. He didn't want any one attention but now he was in the middle of it but people pretended to ignore him instead. How confusing? Naruto sighed for too numeral time to count.

_What did he do to deserved this when he just want to have a fun for a while before take whole responsible of the clan. _

----------------------------

After two weeks with nothing changed, Naruto decided to take another tactic which was ignored Uchiha at all cost. He even didn't fight back and hold his surged up angry when they accidentally met face to face. And what did the Uchiha did, he stalked him for god sake. And this was more unacceptable than anything else. With the hovering worry Iruka, now the obsessive stalking Uchiha and Uchiha's fanclub. God Why? Why? Did he ask too much, He just wanted a quiet peacefully life like a normal teenager.

Naruto gave a huge sigh and turned to look back at the one whom had been shadowing his step for half a day but pretending to know nothing of his action.

"Stop following me around, bastard." He said in a highly annoying, frustrating voice.

Sasuke cold expression didn't change only his lifted eye brow told Naruto that the other was perfectly understood his statement.

_His eyes are so blue and large even if now it is narrow with his anger._

"Why are you following me around?" Naruto didn't understand why he couldn't seem to control his emotion when this bastard was involved. But that was not going to stop him from let his angry showed. His anger could easily detect in his voice when he saw no further respond from the other.

_And his lip looks really inviting and very irresistible._

"What do you want?"

_You._

Sasuke blinked a bit surprise at his own though before his lip turned into a fully smirk when he saw the other fuming at his quiet game.

"Dobe I didn't follow you around but you are just always in my way." Stated Sasuke smoothly.

"You ..You.." Naruto gritted his teeth and took a few deep breaths to calm his highly stunk nerve.

"Dobe too stupid to think of any words, Hmm?" Sasuke taunted.

Sasuke hoped for the fight that he certain that it would happen in this moment but he felt sorely disappoint when Naruto just let a frustrating sigh and turned around to continue his previous way.

_Why does he keep avoiding me?_

-------------------------------

Naruto walked purposing towards his class and ignored other students on the corridor who all looked bewailed at his dark expression.

_No one has ever success to make him this easily angry before. One is because he usually has better control of his emotion. Two is because he is the heir. Three is because no one has ever gained his attention like this bastard before. And again why did this Uchiha could hold his interesting? May be it is because of a kiss. No it just an accident lip against lip nothing more. Yes, it is absolutely not a kiss._

Naruto frowned, shook his head furiously and then nodded his head before had his go lucky face back.

_No he is not interest. He just annoy at the other behavior that's all. And it is just an accident nothing more, nothing less. _

--------------

Naruto walked around now more in a lively spirit. He sprang forward in happier attitude but he wasn't careful enough where he walked so it was a little surprise that he crashed into someone when he turned around the corner. He immediately apologized to the girl and helped her up to her feet but when she looked up at his smile she suddenly turned beet red and stuttered to accept his apology and very quickly ran to another way.

_This girl is so odd but then again she looks a bit familiar. Pale silver eyes, dark hair. _

Naruto shook his head slowly and tried to figure out why the girl was felt so familiar when he was suddenly pulled in one of the old unused classroom.

----------------

thank you everyone who read and review.

especially,

rianifitria : I will tell you a good news then,I already finish most of the main chaps.this fic will be about 16 chaps,I think.

horsegirl : I am really glad that you like them and I hope you will like this one too.and so sorry for update this so late.

kellypooh : If I could I will try my best to make another funny chap.

babii.ang3ls : Sorry for the lateness,I have been busy with my final exam but I hope next chap won't be so long if I had any free moment of course.

Potter's Wifey : Thank you.

Tsukishiro : Well let's just hope that Naru chan is a quick runner,nee or else I'm sure I won't have Naru to be playing with anymore and don't forget about his fiance they will be so sad,nee.;D

Yum2 : Thank you for your understanding,I will try to hurry my writing and Nothing happen,the heir just want to dissappear so he do so by make Sai to disguise as him instead in the ceremony scene.

Dark Ravie : well I like to make the heir personallity to be known about his little mischief self.You will see more if I have my way or not.;D

Sadistic Kakashi-FotJNB : I promise I will update and won't abandon this fic if someone continue to review.

yumekonomaiden418 : Happy belate new year and valentine to you too.I will check the story of your after I post this.

erica : Sorry for the long await.

Nutsu-Shimo : Give you a puppy dog eyes.forgive my lateness please.

KCameh : Next chap I will try to be sooner.

Ps. Can anyone guess who pull Naruto in the old desert classroom? If someone guess right and if I could ,I will update the next chap in a few day later the correct answer.


	6. Chapter 6 The first attack

Fanfiction of Naruto : The real me.

Written by : Bubblebears

Important note : Un-beta version and I really want to apologize to everyone who review to the last chapter,I promise I will continue to write but it might need more time to do cause I just got a job and I work 6 days/week.

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters. And I'm sorry if you like Sakura and Ino.

Paring?Naru

Summary : There is a new transfer student to the Konoha High school. His name is Uzumaki Naruto or is he really?

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 The first attack.

Naruto carefully analyzed his situation and curse his own stupid caught up mind. His sense had been desert him lately not only he walked into some girl then he was grasping into this. His mood inwardly drop to the chilling zone when he could practically heard Sai snickering at his careless at the back of his mind. Bad luck had been hovering around him lately since that damn kiss at lease he already forbade them not to follow him inside the school ground. He quickly scanned his surrounding and his suppose to be each enemy with his train mind. They didn't seem to have any weapon and he personally didn't know any of them when suddenly he spot two people that look exactly like the picture that Tsunade showed him before. He frowned when he saw the maniac face of many male students who looking more like a gang member than actually students around the two girls. His face shifted into a neutral mask while he consider of the worst reason which why they would come up to confront him in this stress kind of moment.

_If those two finally caught him?_

He began to think of a way to invert his disadvantage or maybe it is an advantage he could easily stopped these two to tell another about his disguise.

_Should he kidnap them and hide them somewhere for a year? Or should he convince them to shut there mouth peacefully? Or maybe he should threaten them?_

Naruto blinked when he felt the change of the air and instantly caught a fist that send towards him while his sharp mind quickly project the information he need which was the recent conversation these two was talking about.

"You don't ever touch my Sasuke again or you will be regret that you ever been born."

"Sakura, I didn't think he understood. Look at him he still looks as stupid as ever."

"Yes,May be we should give him the lesson to listen from the one higher than him." Sakura said maliciously while Ino just look pleased with the whole turn of event.

_So this is easier to handle than he first thought. Just a jealous fan girls of that stupid teme._

Sakura and Ino shudder when they both saw the blank face of the new transfer boy turn into a cold piercing hard eyes. They stimulus hurriedly give the order to beating him once more.

The one whose hand still caught in the new boy throw his free hand at the boy's head. Naruto caught it easily and within a moment the people in the room all heard the screaming from the one who now had a broken arm. The left of the gang members take a step back unconsciously when they saw the cold and superior eyes that look at them. One of them regained their bravery back when Naruto kick the one who first attacking him away. And the other gang members began to take the action but they were some that run away when the fourth screaming was heard. Some still stay but stood stiffly fearfully at the blond kid who still looked as calm as ever and there was not even a sweat on him.

"You. Don't you know my father. Stop fighting back and let them beat you or I will let my father crush you and your family." Sakura said angrily at the turn of event.

Naruto had a weird expression on for a millisecond before his eyes was hidden behind his blond hair when Sakura and Ino smirk evilly at his seem to be the submission action on their mind.

The gangs wore an ugly smile at each other and begin to step towards the blond boy again when suddenly they all heard the strange kind of chuckle from the blond who raised his head up and staring at them with the blizzard expression and the mirth glint in his eyes.

"Really?"

Sakura stuttered with this new found creepy situation.

"W..What?"

Naruto humorless chuckled died down and the chilly smirked coming up instead.

"Do you really have a power to crush me, Haruno?" Naruto turned his unreadable frost blue eyes to the other girl as well. "Yamanaka?"

Ino walked forwards a little more and simply gave him a false smile.

"You know who we are so why still fighting,Uzumaki no one." Ino sneered darkly and ordered coldly. "Beat him."

Naruto smiled but not the kind of smile that everyone would appreciate but still he didn't has any fighting stand either. So the gang members now wore a victoriously smile and stride towards at their prey. They cracked their fist maniacally however before anything could happen suddenly the door room was opened by the new math professor.

"Didn't you lock a door and have a key?" Ino whisper to Sakura urgently.

"Yes,I do." Sakura whisper back anxiously.

The new professor didn't say anything and just looked around the crime scene in the strangely calm attitude for the cheerful and kind teacher.

"What do you think you are all doing?" He said in an interrogative voice that demand any answer.

"This doesn't concern you Sensei, Stay away." Ino smoothly stated.

Iruka just stood there and looked at her with nothing but stubborn hard eyes.

Ino sighed before tugged at the sleeve of Sakura before took their leave.

"This time, you are lucky Uzumaki but I will make sure it will not happen in the next time." Her quiet threat didn't give her any satisfaction when the other teen only stare with unreadable eyes at nothingness in front of him.

Iruka didn't do anything to intercept their leaving not because he didn't want them all to be kill but because he saw the determine eyes of his young master whose eyes fix him on the spot.

Now the room had only two people left and he made sure that the door was not to be interrupt anyway that when Iruka was rushing to his young master and kneeling before him.

"I'm sorry for my deficient for my duty, Naruto-sama."

"No you done well, Iruka." Naruto gently touched Iruka's shoulder to guide him to stand up with him.

"But they should all be kill." Iruka said with a burning rage storming inside.

"Yes, may be they should but not yet, Iruka. I still want to be just Uzumaki Naruto. No one." The last word was murmur in the dark humorless voice.

---------------------------

Sakura and Ino were careless for the new teacher knowledge of their crime because they believe in their money and power of their clan that could easily over thrown him but there was something nagging at their mind that he was the type of the teacher that would be naïve enough to do anything to bring justice and would eventually gave them trouble. However when the next day come and still with no negative news, they were smugger than ever. They began to plot against the Uzumaki kid again but they never had a chance to catch him alone until the end of the week.

"You really want to try my patience aren't you." Naruto emotionlessly said to no one particular in the middle of the gang members. This time there isn't any one of the girls to be found only the gangs members remain and the total number was looking to be more than the last time. Naruto looked around boring and didn't hold back when the fighting begin. Not long after half an hour everyone was on the floor with some disfigure but except one who stood there proudly with not even any scratch on him but a bit of dirt and blood on his cloth. He looked down at them with a bit pity and immediately covered his slip of emotion up when he heard someone clapping their hand.

"You are good. I didn't know there would be another that could fight like this."

Naruto lifted his eyes brow at the new comer.

"I never met you here before." The new comer sound a bit sullen.

"What's your name, kid?"

Naruto bravely looked straight to the sharp cold stare without flinching.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

Gaara sent him a surprise look and then it turned back to his cold one a second after.

"Gaara." He answered quietly.

"Uzumaki Naruto, see you around Gaara." Naruto beamed smiled at him before cheerfully declared and walked away.

_Interesting. This Uzumaki kid is really interesting. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for all of you who still reading this and especially who care enough to review .THANKS.

KCameh : Sorry,it's not Sasuke but he might be the one in the next few chapters or might not. ;D

horsegirl : Please forgive the humble me who make you wait this long for this chap and it still not beta either.I really am ashame of myself.

DarkRavie : Thanks. and i just hope that you will continue to like this chap and next and next ...one and many to come.

Potter's Wifey : Sasuke again? umm... then he might really be if my reviewer continue to vote for him. ;D

Sadistic Kakashi-Fot JNB : Real thanks to you and please do forgive my crazy busy of life lately that make you wait this long and your plot sound awesome.It will be utterly fun to read yes I vote for you to write this plot out.

onegai-onegai : Sorry if this chap dissappoint you.

Natsu-Shimo : Hope i'm not dissappoint you too.

Yum2: Are you a mind reader? I'm scare and run for my life.

kellypoon: Another mind reader ? NOOOOOOO.

yumekonomaiden418 : love you too and may I ask why 418?

Gemstones : Is this good enough I'm worry? or should I find someone else to pulled him and do somethink else... which i don't know what?o?

DemonGirl 13: Don't kill yourself.I repeat, Do not kill yourself cause if there is no one review i will be force to stop writing too. and now Gaara is also appear I hope it's satisfied you enough. please. :D

Shinigami Rachi : Glomp back Did I ever told you that I like to glomp someone too? Now you know. ;D

TwoTailedCatDemon : Are you there? left? right? No don't leave this fic.Please... I hope you are still reading this.


	7. Chapter 7 One thing leads to another

Fanfiction of Naruto : The real me.

Written by : Bubblebears

Important note : Un-beta version again sorry.

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Paring : SasuNaru ?Naru

Summary : There is a new transfer student to the Konoha High school. His name is Uzumaki Naruto or is he really?

Chapter 7 One thing leads to another.

Naruto looked up when he noticed the way that people react around him. They would whisper and try to avoid him and some even looked fearful at him or for him. He really didn't care but with this kind of situation he felt more tire than ever which the knowledge that the fighting incident must already been discover. The only people that still had behavior almost the same around him were Shika, Kiba and the least unexpected person Uchiha Sasuke and the new one he met after the fight Sabaku Gaara. Gaara is not in the same class room with him but he stayed in the next room with the deceiving girls. He closed of his book when the last bell rang of the day. Finally the end of the day, he simply stood up and collected his things when he felt someone squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"Do you want to visit my home, Naruto?" Asked the most unexpected person in the room. All of the occupancies left in the room who accidentally or intentionally heard the question simply looked really curious at them. Some students had wonder and disbelieving in their eyes. Naruto almost laughed at their stupid face but again it was a bit unnerve to him too for his friend to asked him this not that he never asked before but Shika knew of his boundary of the old law despite the new knowledge that he freed to roam around after reached fifteen. It was still strange for the lazy genius to ask someone to his home even Kiba had his jaw dropped to the ground already.

Naruto lifted his left eye brow and sent him a quiet why.

Shikamaru briefly patted the other head affectionately before threw his bag across his shoulder.

"You are too troublesome." Shikamaru began walking towards the door and then he turned his boring eyes back to the figure who still looked deeply in thought and waited for the other answer. Now all of the occupancy turned their attention back to the boy and waiting for his answer. Nara Shikamaru never once asked any of his friends to visit his home before. Nara was another clan that had a power in the Japan country but showed it more subtle than the Uchiha, Hyuuga and Sabaku. Many people tried to hanging out with him because of his name and fame of the genius but after two weeks they knew of his lazy and a bit of the way of the careless attitude towards people only two people still remain to be his closed friend. One was Inuzuka Kiba and the other was Chouji who went to another school but kept in contact with him despite all of the distance. That was until this new transfer student come, he was absolutely whisk under Shikamaru's wings instantly when they heard of his help against the old math teacher and the way that Shikamaru usually went anywhere the other asked him to and even a tiny bit of the affectionate that strangely came from the lazy genius. There even had some of the rumor of them being together but because it was a rare occasion that they had any real evidence so the rumor was subside down quickly.

"Well, if you don't mind me drag Kiba there too. So the answer is yes." Naruto winked at his friend who was looking astonish at his answer after collected his jaw from the floor already and he widely grinned when he heard Shikamaru's kind of permission.

"Whatever."

They left together and didn't once saw one black hair male who unintentionally broke his pencil in his hand.

--------------------

Sasuke stride broodingly to his home but decided to sit in one of the public park between his way. He didn't know why he felt like this but when he notice Nara touch the dobe affectingly he felt some angry suddenly surged through him and when the dobe accepted the offer he wanted nothing more than to break someone neck whose neck he still didn't know but what annoy him the most was the way that the dobe still was avoiding him and making him worry when he heard the rumor this morning. He shook his head forcefully of the extraordinary though. No, Uchiha Sasuke would never worry with that dobe. No he was not. No. He protested weakly when he remembered his rapid heart beat and felt cold with some heavy dreadful feeling when he first heard the news.Ok. may be he was worry. He just a little bit cared for that dobe. He sighed when he thought of the first thing he did was sorted out the dobe in the class room and scanned at the body carefully, searched for any injury that he hope would never found on his petite form. So may be he did care for that dobe a lot so what? He frowned at his own remark inside his head and just let all of them drop for the moment. Not because he was going to continue to deny his own feeling but because he knew that nothing good would come out of this anyway with Naruto still avoiding him after all. He looked up when he thought that he saw the unforgettable blonde figure. Sasuke stretched his form from the sitting position and began to search for his wanted person.

----------------------------

Naruto was humming to himself softly when he walked pass through one of the alley that he was roughly grasp and threw at the dirty alley. He stood up and just looked around at gang members around him when he saw the crest of snake around dagger he swore darkly to himself. This was one of the gangs that Iruka made him remember and get away from because their leader was one of the betrayer from his clan and not to mention they liked to do dirty work exchanged for the money. He should really consider the girls more malicious than he first though. He shrugged and looked boring at the leader of the group who made some vacant threatening at him. What the point any way why keep talking when their purpose was already obvious. At lease he only saw one of the crested dagger that mean this was the lower gang members even if there was around thirty members around him. He looked at his own shadow and the shipping of the shadows around him with amusement and said in a commanding voice that startled the men around him.

"Stay put. I don't want any one of you to interrupt the fight."

The gang's members looked bewilder at the boy but looked more smug when he found no one there.

"You shouldn't provoke us more boy if you don't want to die."

Naruto smiled at them all mysteriously and that was the last straw before the gang's members began to attack him. Naruto easily fought back but caught off guard when one of them used the dirty trick to kick some dirt at his eyes, he lost his stance a bit but that was enough time for the professional gangs member to beat him up. He grunted when he saw his ninja guards emerged from the shadow so he shouted at them again to stop there and minute later he gained the situation back under his hand but that also cost him the slash on his right arm. He looked and made sure that any body was down before he signaled one of his guards to show up.

"Make sure to tell Shizune nee san to wait for me and don't tell any of this event to Tsunade."

------------------------------------------

The next morning came with the most unexpected turn when Naruto opened the door with the sling on his right arm, bruising lip and bandage on his hand. Shikamaru who normally would take a nap at his desk suddenly ran up to his friend.

"What did you do? Who did this to you?" Demand the lazy genius hotly while Kiba was gaping for his friend state in this morning. Naruto only shrugged his shoulder and smiled too cheerfully at his friend then calmly walked to sit down at his seat.

"Nah I just felt of the stair that's all."

Shikamaru sent him a disbelieving and disapprove look of his answer before scolded at him and walked back to sit down beside him.

"This is my fault. I should insist on riding you home."

"Don't be stupid Shika it just an accident."

"Don't lie to us Naruto that is absolutely not the wound from the falling it look almost like someone beating you up." Kiba interrupted hotly. Naruto smiled at his worry friends and didn't answer back that is the exactly moment when Sasuke opened the door and almost dropped his bag when he saw Naruto. He unconsciously tightened his grip on a bag and walked straight at the person that made him worry. He gently touched Naruto face and examined it carefully. The temperature around him suddenly dropped to freezing degree when he saw the other's arm injury.

"Who did this to you? I will kill them." Sasuke said in a dark dangerously promising voice.

Naruto gave Sasuke an unreadable look before dramatic sighed.

"What is wrong with you three, I said it was an accident and I fell from the stair this morning."

Sasuke didn't said anything back but gave him a piercing stare and let his finger brushed against the soft cheek a second before walked to sit at his seat behind him when they all heard the beginning of the ringing bell.

They didn't say anything more to him but kept gluing at his side and Sasuke was always hovering around him all the morning. He felt a bit dreadful for the next class which was math and he didn't tell anyone of his state only his personal guards and Shizune knew of this unfortunate event. He flicked his left hand a little not because he felt sore or something but because he didn't use his left hand to write for a long time. He could use both hand well but normally he would prefer to use his right hand to write anything. The door opened and came Iruka whose first step in the classroom abruptly stop when his eyes landed on the owner of the blue ones. His math book dropped to the floor and his eyes widened before he quickly composed back and lower his knee to collect his things. His hand was shaky with the boiling anger in his chest and his heart tightened when he saw the determined blue eyes. He began his lesson the same as he used to but in this one hour he broke one chalk per each sentence and used them to release his anger instead of writing. He never noticed that his reaction seem to scare some student shitless or he notice but he just didn't care right now. With his image or not the most important thing now is not his disguise character.

Naruto sighed when he saw Iruka sent him a meaningful stare before left the class and prayed that tomorrow he could still come to this school and not lock up at his compound instead.

The day was not turn out to be more to his liking when the two girls came and looked at him in the way that make Shikamaru looked back at them frostly, made Sasuke looked suspicion at them and Kiba sent him a thoughtful look that almost creep him out. Not only that but they kept accompany him to his temporally apartment as well. They didn't say anything and stood there until he closed the door and locked it before they began to depart for their own home.

----------------------------

Thanks for every reviews that what driving me to post new chap and because this is the only day that will continue in the next four year instead of one.

Infinity Ryen : Umm.I really don't know yet or I know but i'm too confuse with myself right now because sometime ( actually most of the time) the story run itself. (Poor poor me.(' ' !)

AngelAriel : Thank you for your kind and understanding.

Yum2: Well they would want to but it just so kind of hard to escape the unbelieveable evil Iruka so.. Umm and for the first time I just think that because they are too self absorb and arrogant that they just never think that someone would stand against them and it's might be their sadistic streak to stay at the front seat of their own play. Or it's just some stupid mistake of them. I really don't know.I'm just a writer not a psychologist.Please forgive me.

DarkRavie : Thanks but the time has not been kind to me and because my boss always breathing down my neck six days per week. I don't have time for myself to let my imagination flow lately.

Nocturnalhuntress : Thanks for your sweet words. I really do want to please all my reviewer but the more hurry I become the more mistake I will make. So please forgive the poor me.

Gemstones : Naruto appreciate your cheering very much but he might not be showing off just yet. Please don't look at me like that (Feeling Naruto blue piercing eyes behind my back.) Ok. Ok. I will admit it now I'm bad at fighting scene. Sorry to dissapointing you.

DemonGirl13 :Sorry Gaara is not here. Wait... isn't it because I just sent him to be your plushie to be your gift nee.(Jumping to Glomps You again)

babii.ang3ls.: I know this might not been soon enough but hope you still reading this.

kellypoon : Sorry that Naru chan is a bit hurt in this chap but he can't be the incredible invincible always and well the reaction of others is kind of fun to write. Please don't maim me. ( give you a big puppy dog eyes.)


	8. Chapter 8 The calm before the storm

Fanfiction of Naruto : The real me.

Written by : Bubblebears

Important note : Un-beta version again sorry.

Disclamation : Naruto is not mine and also everything you will recognize inside this Naruto** FAN**fiction is also not mine.

Warning : It's AU + OOC and Shounen ai will constantly appear in a few chapters.

Paring : SasuNaru ?Naru

Summary : There is a new transfer student to the Konoha High school. His name is Uzumaki Naruto or is he really?

Chapter 8 The calm before the storm.

The sun shone brightly into the room that only noticeably had one person occupying the bed. The blond slowly raised his injured arms and then stretched it back and forward in a slow movement.

His arm healed pretty quickly and his bruise almost faded away. Naruto lowered his arm and closed his eyes. It almost looked like he was in a peaceful deep sleep. The shadow shifted and then a figure emerged and took silent steps toward the oblivious boy in the bed. Naruto smiled and didn't open his eyes when he felt the hand gently run in his hair.

"How is your arm, Naruto-sama?"

"Naruto." Naruto gently yet firmly said.

"What did you say, Naruto-sama?" The voice sound nonchalant but it made the laying boy welcome mood dropped a bit at the other.

Naruto opened his eyes and frowned annoyingly at the other blank face. "I said that you should just call me Naruto."

"Of course, Naruto-sama." The other said in a straight face but broke into a teasing smile later when the blond childishly pouting at him. Naruto crossed his arm in a stubborn gesture and seriously said.

"Na-Ru-To."

"Alright. But I still think Naruto-_sama_ is cuter then just old plain Naruto."

"But I like you to call me just plain old Naruto. Won't you do that for me." Naruto gave the older boy the large puppy dog eyes which could easily melt anyone heart even the heartless one.

"You wish is my command, Naruto-sama."

"Sai."

"ok. Naruto it is."

"Yes that sound so much better."

"But only in private alright, I don't want to have Tsunade hime after my head."

"She won't." Naruto argued back fiercely.

"Well she might not demand it but after the once_** fortunate**_ to be her genuine pig of the special potion dose. I might be the one on my knee begging and offering her to have my head in a platter anyway." Sai sarcastically said the last part and couldn't help the shiver that ran through his spine when he thought of the victim of said potion.

Naruto laughed at his friend exaggerate tale but somber up quickly when Sai still kept up his serious face. Naruto looked straight at the dark eyes. "I won't let her do that to you. She will not punish you because I allow you to call me that." Naruto said in a meaningful promise voice. "You are the first one to call me without suffix so keep it the same way."

Sai nodded and that made Naruto tackled him with a hug.

"That's before I know of your status any way." The other mumbled softly to himself but smiled back genuinely at the bright affectionate smile of the blond.

"So why are you here?" Naruto asked in a wondering voice and gracefully remove his body from the other.

"To checking you up and I have something personally to delivery from your guardian."

Naruto looked at the mobile in dreadful expression and then looked up at Sai whose looked at him amusingly.

"Did that mean she know?" Naruto didn't need his friend confirming word when he saw his friend solemn dark serious expression.

"How long you think you can hide that from her? She has eyes and ears everywhere."

Naruto took the cell phone and look thoughtfully at it.

"And Naruto do not think of what you are thinking because if you not call her back, she will storm here and take you back by herself even if it mean breaking the promise she give you because your safety is the most important thing to us."

"You will not do anything to them." Naruto sharply interrupt when he saw the expressionless face with the sinister dark eyes who.

"I will not accept that even if it means directly disrespect your order."

"Please, Sai." Naruto softly touched the other arm to gain the other attention.

Sai snapped back from a debate in his head of 2 choices. Kill first before talking or postpone their gruesome dead and slowly torture them to dead. He glanced down at his young master whose held the remorseful expression on his always kind, young and cheerful face. It has been a long time since he saw his young master without a mask on. It might be a good thing to let his young master to see the outside world and have other friend his own aged. Sai politely remove the soft hand from his arm but held them loosely in his hand and guide them to lay on his cheek instead. He briefly closed his eyes for the warm contact before he sadly let it go.

"Naruto. You can not expect me to sit and do nothing. You are my master who I'm willingly to serve and protect."

"But they don't know what they are causing."

"Not knowing is dangerous thing to claim, Naruto. They are old enough to know that this is not the right thing to do."

"Then just this once. Let them be."

"I will if you allow at lease two guards to accompany you around."

Naruto sighed and noded in defeat.

"And now is a good time to call Tsunade hime." Sai took back the mobile and pressed the dealing number before handed it back towards Naruto who stood frozenly at the floor. Naruto glared at Sai before cheerfully answered back when he heard Tsunade voice and wince when he heard her too sweetly ask of the accident.

Sai looked at his young master before took a departure.

_Those two is off limit but those gangs will be ask for dead before I'm finished with them._

--

Sasuke was more than furious when he knew of the one who responsible for his Naruto's injury. He was the Uchiha and there was nothing that he couldn't have if he wanted them. However in this case want might not be enough because he was desperately need to know so he could destroy and eliminate the right one instead of wrong one or in this case two. He smirked darkly when he thought of the two girls even if he still had an old law that bound him which was he could not attack their relative clan without the master permission but there is one exception and that somehow the other first broke the tradition and hurt someone belong in the other clan they have the right thing to fight back. And he already decide that Naruto belong to him.

--

Nara Shikamaru was someone who could label as the laziest genius alive but what people most didn't see was he had a fire within his lazy shell and what was fuel this flame was the people he considered important. One was his family. Second was his first childhood friend who people normally assuming Chouji was but the real one was actually Naruto. Not that his best friends were not important but Naruto always had someplace in his heart since they first met. They met in one of the traditional old co-operating business gathering of their fathers. Their father was rather good friend and business partner to each other and they expect their sons to be the same. The first introduction wasn't must impressing but the more he spent the time with Naruto the more he felt attach to the other kid. Father want him to play being friend with the snob kid but it turn out to be the opposite when Naruto never had been spoil at all. He just wear the mask that this society would expect of him. But after many session of being the babysitter of him and get to know the real one behind it all, Naruto was not spoiled but rather shy and lonely because of many rules that he need to follow and because of his father tight schedule. They have little time with each other and no one had ever been there for him. Just for him not the young master who could order anyone around. He didn't have any friend to play with or just hang around only the servants and people who would bowl down when he walk pass. The servants' kids always did whatever their parent told them to. They acted all polite and submissive to him that Naruto never once had a real friend until they met. He still felt sad when one occasion of the gathering Naruto just point at one of the couple who kiss each other and asked him what that was. Naruto never understood the word of affection because his father treated him like his heir but little did he let his affection escaped to his son because of his status, the best control over his emotion and the fear of Naruto going to be the target if anyone knew of his love and only weakness.

_Flash back_

"Shikamaru, What are they doing?" The blond child pointed at the couple. Baby blue eyes shone brightly with the naïve and curiosity.

"They are kissing." Shikamaru said a bit surprise from the other unusual lacking knowledge of this kind of display.

"Why they do that?" Asked Naruto with the puzzle little voice.

Shikamaru turned disbelieving eyes on his friend and stared at him like his friend going to have a second head growing on his neck. Shikamaru shook his head to chase away the amusement before trying to explain to the naïve child. Sometime he really forgot that Naruto wasn't growing up like normal kid. He had grow up in a secure environment all his life it wouldn't be strange to be unknowing of this situation.

"It is one of the ways to show their affection for the other."

"I know the word of affection mean but why they are doing that?"

Shikamaru sighed.

" You might know what it mean. Yes. But you are not understand them." Shikamaru wisely stated and try to find the appreciate explanation to his friend.

"It is the feeling when you like someone enough to do something to show them that you appreciate their present in your life."

Naruto faced fall a little but still kept his curiosity up to cover it.

"Is there another way to show them?"

Shikamaru sharp eyes easily caught the slip of emotion before he lift his one eye brow at the question.

"I guess kissing for loving, gentle touch for soothing, hugging for assurance. Something like that."

Naruto kept quiet after that and Shikamaru become worry over the small child.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto looked up with the lingering tear in his big blue eyes but it was guard away in a second after that before Naruto said in a monotone voice yet he couldn't try enough to cover the hurt in his voice.

"No one love me. Father pat my head sometime and hug me when I cry but never kiss me."

Shikamaru chuckled softly at the child assumption.

"Don't be silly Naruto. He love you but may be he has another way to show it instead of my explanation."

Naruto send him a beaming grateful smile before mischief asked.

"Do you love me?"

Shikamaru just roll his eyes at the antics and knock his head lightly before bend down a little and softly kiss his forehead.

"Yes, I love you like my younger brother even if we are at the same aged."

_End Flash back _

Shikamaru looked down at the chest board and moved the knight to eliminate his opponent king.

"Check mate."

--

Inuzuka Kiba was the boy that drove by his emotion, he wore his heart on his sleeve and always supported and protected the one he consider to be friend but even with his optimistic attitude he had only two people he consider best friends. One was a lazy genius and the other was the mysterious Naruto. He was not the observant type of people but he still noticed the way sometime Naruto's act felt a bit off like he was hiding something and even Shikamaru who was normally too lazy to do something always treated Naruto in a more protective brotherly way. He first suspect that Naruto was Shikamaru long lost brother but with there too difference appearance that guess was drop and then he tried to find another assumption but still it come up blank so he didn't try to guess more and just waited for the puzzle to solve itself. He didn't know who hurt his friend but in this case he wouldn't wait and see the out come for sure. He will found out and when he did he would personally make sure that they shouldn't be messing with the Inuzuka clan's heir's best friend.

--

tbc

Sorry to make all of you wait for a long time and I just wish that you would still read and review. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really love all the reviewing. Hope to see all of you in the next chap.

DarkRavie : This chapter isn't much but I would like to introduce the main characters of their past and behavior a bit. I want to write more of other people view but it is really hard to do that. !

Demongirl13: Look left and right. Are you still there, my kind reviewer? Hope you are. I will try to bring Garra out but he is so hard to pull and play around. XD

MicKEy ML: Welcome to my humble fic. I'm so glad that you like this fic so far but I should warn you first I don't think it going to turn out NaruSasu. I personally like SasuNaru more but again who know it may end up SasuNaruSasu or Someone else with Naruto anyway. Any suggestion?

Infinity Ryen: Ur... I'm really sorry for the long await. I'm guilty at all charge but please read and review.

lightdark54:Ah sorry again. It might not been soon but I try my best to post it earlier but my muse go somewhere else and I can not write it. Would you believe me if I told you that I need to reread the earlier chaps again to find my inspiration and I don't think it turn out like I first want.

Yum2: Thank you for your comment and question I love them. And for Shika-chan. Yes it is not a common knowledge and because Chouji isn't attend the same school as him. Why? I don't know. He may have the other role or I just lazy to write more of the charactor. Who's know? ME? Not for sure. What do you think?

.'.'.yUrI-hEiKa.'.'.: Welcome and Thank you and it because all of you reviewer help pulling my inspiration back. That's why there is a chapter here really. Thanks...s


End file.
